


Home For Hazzy

by Littlebutterfly



Series: Hazzy's Lou [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Also this is my first time writing smut, And harry talks like a child, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag well I'm sorry, Kid Fic, Kisses, M/M, Passionate Sex, They have a baby too, fluffy sex, harry just loves him so much that he ends up crying, hybrid!harry, kind of?, like a lot of fluff, louis has a limp, louis really likes to call his two babies sweetpea, louis was in war, surprise, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' home for his Hazzy</p><p>Or the one where Louis' at war and he's married to a hybrid, and one night Santa delivers Harry the best gift ever.</p><p>Literally so much fluff you'll need to see a dentist after this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Hazzy

**Author's Note:**

> I literally havnt posted on here for so long but I've been writing again so that all changes from today.
> 
> Also I have a part two so let me know if you like this and I might make this a series???

Harry Tomlinson sat on the couch with his daughter, a smile on both of their lips as they cuddled up watching 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' after a long day of decorating the house, getting it all ready for santa to come tonight.  
Lily was part kitten hybrid, part human, meaning she was completely human in how she acted and how she looked, other than sweet little ears that poked out of her curly hair and almond shaped eyes. Her cat like features weren't as prominent as Harry's, who exhibited pointed ears, cat shaped eyes with larger pupils and a long tail and pointed teeth, as well as personality traits that resembled a cat. Where as Lily was completely human, except for her ears and little tail, and her tendency to purr. Her father was completely kitten hybrid. He would purr and meow and he preferred milk over proper food and he was totally and utterly devoted to his husband, who had found the boy a few years ago in a compound he had considered working at. And that was that.  
Harry stroked his little girls hair softly as they watched the movie, giggling and gasping at the right parts of it, which also got his little girl in the mood too.  
He wasn't as happy as he led his Lily to imagine though, how could he be? His Louis was off fighting in a war, and it would be yet another year he was without him. He never for a moment let his beautiful little girl in on his sadness though.  
Harry's ears perked up at hearing his phone ringing, and reached over to get it, almost squeaking when he saw the caller id, "Louis!" He said happily into the phone  
Louis smiled widely when he heard his little kitten's voice.  
"Hi there, baby Kitten." Louis cooed softly, "Santa gave you Christmas a little early. Come look in the kitchen."  
Harry giggled happily at the sound of Louis' voice on the phone, he just wished it could be in real life too.  
"What do you mean Loulou?" He asked, voice sweet and little and absolutely dripping with affection, but he stood up, always trusting his Louis. Lily stayed on the couch- barely noticing him walk away as Harry went into the kitchen.  
He walked in, and his jaw dropped, eyes widening at the sight in front of him as he dropped the phone in shock.  
"L-Louis?" 

Louis smiled as he hung up the phone, he'd snuck in through the back door and was just smiling adoringly at harry. God, did he miss that man. Harry had grown a little bit taller but was still as gorgeous as he ever was, and loved him more than anything in the whole world.  
"There's my kitten.." he cooed softly as Harrys eyes welled up with tears and stumbled over to louis. Louis' arms quickly wrapped around Harry, pulling the boy into his arms, swaying him back and forth as he kissed him, but harry was almost too overwhelmed to kiss him. Almost.  
the hybrid was caressing Louis' face like he was a precious gemstone, "Louis' home, Louis' home for Harry," he whimpered out when he knew he wasn't hallucinating, slipping back into his third person talk that he sometimes still accidentally did when he wasn't really focussing on his words, which caused louis to chuckle softly, louis adored whenever he spoke like that, reminding him just how special harry was, "my Louis, my Louis," he whispered  
"Home for Harry, Harry's Louis came home for Harry." Louis confirmed with a loving coo, swaying Harry back and forth lovingly in his arms.  
Harry couldn't help but bury himself against Louis, his curly mop of hair pressed against Louis' neck, he inhaled deeply, smelling nothing but Louis, which smelt like home. Louis' pillow had lost it's smell a long time ago.  
A loud purr almost instantly starting from in his chest, he was too absorbed in Louis being home and Louis being with him again after all this time that he hadn't noticed the cane or the slight limp. He was just clouded with louislouislouis.  
Louis smiled widely and kissed Harry's forehead as they stayed cuddled together before leading Harry into the living room to sit down.  
Lily was far too focused on arranging the presents underneath the tree to notice him, singing along loudly to have favourite Christmas carol, although as she was only very little still, she ended up with a strange, few word version. Louis helped his slightly hysterical husband sit down and relax and then snuck up behind their daughter and scooped her into his arms. Louis' limp didn't go unnoticed.  
"daddy! Put down!" She giggled but turned around to see it was Louis, and her big eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, papa! Papa papa papa!" she squealed, throwing her tiny arms around his neck  
Louis smiled widely and spun the tiny little hybrid around in his arms, holding her close as he peppered her tiny face in so many kisses. She was just as beautiful as she was when she had left, even more beautiful if that. "Lily Lily Lily!" he replied with a laugh as he hugged the small girl close.  
Lily cuddled herself in against him, making the same little noise Harry made, though it wasn't quite as strong as Harry's, "Santa got me what I wanted for Christmas!" She exclaimed into his neck, "I told him all I wanted was my papa home, and he listened papa! You're home!"  
Louis laughed joyously and swayed with the young girl in his arms, gently kissing her forehead and holding her close. The girl was absolutely precious and she was the light of his life. "Santa gave me my gift too, sweet pea. To be home with you and Daddy, and here I am." he cooed softly before sitting down next to Harry, who's tail was swaying with happiness.  
Lily giggled happily, holding onto Louis like she was made of glue, "this is the bestest Christmas ever, ever!" She said happily, and Harry smiled widely, instantly nuzzling up against Louis, a content, overjoyed look plastered on the hybrids face at his wonderful, perfect husband finally being home.  
Louis held both of his precious little kittens close, both of them just purring their little heads off. Louis had noticed that Lily had obviously worn herself out with her excitement because she was now yawning and rubbing her eyes. Louis chuckled as he scooped the small girl into his arms, getting to his feet. "Let's go get this little angel to bed." he cooed down to his husband before walking down the stairs into the "basement". They lived in a bungalow so it wasn't really a basement.  
Harry stood up, following louis without a second thought, he refused to get a half of a step behind his beloved Louis now he was with him. He kept in line with him the whole time, keeping impossibly close to him the whole time, his ears pricked and focused on Louis, clinging to his side.  
Louis absolutely adored the clinginess of his husband to his side, his cat features really shining through. Harry had no idea about personal space, which annoyed some people to no extent, he kept so close to Louis that they were constantly touching.  
Louis entered the sleepy girl's bedroom and gently lay her down before tucking her in. "Goodnight, little kitten. I love you." he cooed softly before kissing her little forehead, and Harry was smiling at his sleepy little girl, he leaned down and kissed her head too, rubbing his nose with hers just like a real mother cat and kitten.  
Louis smiled lovingly as he turned on her little night light before ushering Harry from the room and rubbing their noses together. Louis knew how much Harry loved Eskimo kisses and would give him whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, the Eskimo kiss followed with a purr, their hands constantly touching without actually holding onto each other.  
Louis smiled lovingly at his husband and softly kissed his lips before actually taking the shorter boy's hand. He was shorter because cats are usually petite creatures. "Come on, let's go to our room for some private time.." Louis whispered before scooping Harry into his arms bridal style and carrying him upstair, much to Harrys delight. A beaming smile lit up his face, his little pearly pointed teeth showing, his arms wrapped around Louis' neck instinctively even after all this time, his face burying into Louis' neck as he nodded, he couldn't think of anything more perfect.  
Louis gently lay harry down, kissing his forehead and whispering sweet nothings to him while harry purred, too lost to even begin taking his own clothes off. So louis went ahead and did it for him, stripping him of his clothes and his own as well so they were both naked.  
Louis' eyes wondered over Harrys beautiful little body. Fuck, he loved him so much. His lips kissed all over Harry's body, spending more time at where Harry's tail connected with his back, which caused Harry to let out constant little needy noises, his eyes not moving from Louis, like if he would Louis would just disappear again. It'd been so long since Harry had felt Louis' lips caress his body, and now they were and he felt whole again  
Louis smiled softly up at his husband and rubbed his eyes to clear away the fear that this wasn't real. He then got Harry all prepared, stretched out and lubed up, which already had the hybrid whining and keening and moaning. Louis always adored how harry reacted to his touch. He kissed him deeply, pouring absolutely everything into his mouth before gently pressing his cock into the boy and holding him close.  
Harry let out a little gasp at the feeling, having not being with Louis for so long, it almost felt like his first time again, except twice as special, because he loved louis twice as much His thick lips connected with Louis' in a tiny, sweet kiss, Harry's legs wrapping around Louis' waist while Louis kissed his husband back deeply and thrusted slowly, but he didn't want to hurt him. He was so damn tight and Louis knew it would be like Harry's first time all over again. "You okay?" Louis whispered down to him, voice displaying nothing but loving concern.  
Harry shut his eyes tightly and just nodded, he didn't want to say anything to make louis stop.  
"Are you sure?" Louis asked, seeing Harry squeeze his eyes shut. He stopped immediately to let Harry adjust to his size, holding him close and just rubbing his back.  
Harry's breath was kind of heavy, his eyes still shut but slowly becoming more relaxed, Louis was /huge/ and Harry was tiny, and it was hard to adjust again after all this time, but eventually he nodded, little ears flickering, "move Loulou," he whispered eventually.  
Louis nodded at his husband and thrusted slowly once more, kissing him in between the ears just like Harry liked him to. "You're so beautiful, kitten." Louis whispered lovingly to Harry, which again caused Harry to let out a little mixture of a purr and a moan, his green eyes fluttering, his pupils dilating even more so than they naturally were, his legs tightened around Louis, his tail at Louis' thigh as Louis lovingly stroked at Harry's curls, scratching behind his ears before thrusting faster into him. Harry felt so tight and warm and he had missed him so much and it made Louis moan with every thrust.  
Harry let out a loud moan now, his hips bucking up, his little whispy body moving with each thrust, Harry's little mouth hung open, eyes fluttering as he tried desperately to keep his gaze on Louis, and Louis kissed that little, open mouth as he also grabbed his hard cock and pumped it while he thrusted. He was about to cum. "Close, baby.. M'close.." Louis warned softly. Before long, Louis was spurting into his husband.  
Harry kept making little desperate noises with each time Louis thrusted into him, pointed nails clawing at Louis' perfect bicep, he swallowed thickly as he felt his own orgasm coming fast, and let out a cry of Louis' name, tears in his eyes as he came hard with one of the best orgasms of his little kitty life.  
Louis pumped Harry through his orgasm until he was finished, slowly pulling his hand away and licking it clean before pulling his cock out and wiping themselves clean. He then smiled lazily at his husband and pulled him close, stroking his hair. "I love you.." he whispered.  
Harry panted and breathed heavily, ears flicking all over the place like they did when he was so overwhelmed with emotions and his little body just didn't know what to do, "love you... Lou..." He whispered.  
Louis held Harry protectively against his body, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead to calm the panting lad down. It felt so nice to finally be home with his husband.  
"You're nearly as tall as me.." he chuckled softly after they'd both calmed down.  
"m'still your baby," he whispered  
"You'll always be my baby." Louis replied softly with a smile as he gave Harry a kiss, holding him closer and nuzzling his face into Harry's curls.  
Harry smiled at that, purring as he cuddled against Louis, still clinging desperately to him, which both boys knew would be happening for a long time, "I thought you weren't coming home," he barely whispered  
Louis softly kissed his husband's forehead, rubbing his back. "Don't think that, sweet pea. Even if I didn't come home today, I would come home anyways. I love you." he cooed softly.  
Harry smiled, nuzzling his face into Louis' neck, his ears tickling at Louis' chin, "I was so scared Louis," he whispered, his voice taking on a younger, smaller tone, making the word 'Louis' come out as more of 'wooie' he sniffled, cuddling tightly into his husband  
Louis chuckled at the adorable way his husband said his name, giving him a soft kiss on the nose. "I know, my darling. I was scared as well but everything is okay now. I'm alright and home safe." he whispered.  
"Each day I did think a police person was going to come and say something bad happened..." Harry whispered, his lips in a prominent pout  
"It's okay, we can stop worrying now. I'm okay, see?" he questioned softly with a smile.  
Harry nodded, "Loulou,when you were walking your leg wasn't moving properly, did you get hurted?" Harry still struggled sometimes with correct wording and sentence placement, but he was learning.  
"I did, sweet pea, but it's okay. I'm fine. I'm all healed up and the limp is only there for a little while." Louis cooed reassuringly.  
"Limp," Harry repeated, forcing the new word into his head and locking it in for future reference, he looked up at Louis, "no more hurt?"  
"No more hurt," Louis confirmed with a smile before letting out a yawn. It was getting late. "I say it's time for a catnap, hm?"  
Harry purred at the reassurance and smiled, cuddling into Louis and nodding, "love you so much," he whispered, "so so much forever."  
Louis held his husband closer and softly kissed his forehead, before closing his eyes. "I love you too, sweetheart. Forever and always." Louis whispered before falling asleep.  
Harry finally felt safe and warm and happy again, curled into his husbands side as little purrs escaped his lips, eyes fluttering closed and falling asleep almost instantly. His louis was finally home. finally home for his Hazzy.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*


End file.
